Forum:The Patriots
The story says The Patriots were formed by Major Zero, yet in Metal Gear Solid 3 the question Snake asks Eva is "Who are the Patriots?" with the answer "La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo." If Zero formed the Patriots yeaaars later, how were the Patriots already known as the La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo? Also who would make Snake use this as a code and why? "Actively controlling and censoring people through nanomachines, such as the nickname "La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo". Those who were members of "the system" and under the Patriots' direct influence could not even mention the name "the Patriots" and were forced by their nanomachines to say a codename." This seems really stupid as the Patriots is a common phrase. If I say my favorite football team is the New England Patriots, will it come out as the New England La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo? Also aren't some people already aware that the Patriots codename is La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo, so what good is it disguising it? It's like being censored from saying the word Shaq, but being forced to use the word "Big Diesel", people still know who you're talking about. :Take it up with Hideo Kojima. That was originally just a theory people had after MGS2 came out, because Raiden on a few occasions hears "La-li-lu-le-lo" instead of "The Patriots", but MGS4 confirms it as being true. :The appearance of "the Patriots" and "La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo" in MGS3 were probably just gibberish phrases they used so Snake would know who ADAM was when he met him, but I can imagine Zero forming The Patriots in The Boss' honor and eventually deciding to use that phrase as their own secret code name. Who knows, maybe Zero just loves conspiracy theories? :Also, if you specifically were to say "New England Patriots" you'd still say "New England Patriots" because you're not being used by the Patriots for their dirty work, and they have no need to censor everyone. If you lived in the MGS world, you wouldn't even know who the Patriots are anyway, so it wouldn't matter to them. :And, finally, I think there are actually about 4 people in the series who know what "La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo" actually means, so it is still worth censoring it, as can be seen in MGS4 with Meryl. Also, I have no idea who "Shaq" or "Big Diesel" are... --Fantomas 10:45, 29 June 2008 (UTC) ::The MGS world is still our modern world on earth just with elements added in, so football teams exist in MGS. Which leaves his original question that if someone who was being used by the patriots through nanomachines were to say the New England Patriots, would it be censored as the New England La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo? :::Try reading what I wrote again. At no point do I say that football teams don't exist in the MGS universe, and I answer his question quite thoroughly. --Fantomas 17:08, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::They dont censor the word Patriot. Just the relation of it with certain parties to them. By the way, because I agree with Fantomas on this, what has this got to do with football? --Solid Shane 13:51, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I have to agree with Fantomas, The censorship would only be for the people who had any clue as to what The Patriots are. So it would stay "The New England Patriots". That a good question, I've wondered about that myself. Otaconharter 16:06, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Just to totaly 100% clear this up, It's the definition of the word you are saying that affects if you can say 'Patriots' or not. If you say 'Patriot' in relation to the secret organisation it's censored, but if you said 'He is a patriot' refering to him loving his country it wouldn't be censored. MadBadger 11:46, September 22, 2012 (UTC)